A life's love
by LJane66
Summary: Edward is a famous actor and bella is a famous writer they meet on a talk show and fall madly and instantly in love. Question is can that survive what lies ahead?


A life's Love.

The love of my life just waltzed right in. I mean there was no warning or notice in the mail he just one day knocked me right off my feet as the cliché goes. I'm Isabella Swan and I am, as some refer to me, a bestselling author. However I just go by the occupation writer. It's simple. Plain and doesn't cause me any unwanted attention. And I just released my latest book, Twilight. I did not think it was going to be a big thing I mean. A Vampire falling in love with a human. It is so well… tacky I guess but I loved the romance of it. But no it didn't fail. It skyrocketed and so here I am again about to walk on to Jimmy Kimmel for the fourth time in two years. I enjoy Jimmy's show however being on national TV freaked me the hell out!

I am sitting in my dressing room when I get my five minute call, rose my Agent/manager is telling the hairstylist that if she puts any more hairspray on my hair I will gas the audience. I love her and pretty much owe my whole career to that woman. Jasper, the stage manager, comes in to the room suddenly and is taken aback by rose's tone.

"Ummm, Miss Swan five minutes. If you will follow me."

I am amused by Rose and her ways. I laugh as I stand to follow Jasper "Of course, thank you. Rose I will see you after try not to kill anyone." She simply smiled and waved me off.

"She seems… nice…" Jasper said as we walked back stage.

"Who? Rose? Don't let her hear you say that she will black list you. No Rose is great she just is extremely dedicated to her job and protective of me. She's really a very nice person." I assure him as we reach the spot I will appear form back stage.

"Well I will take your word for it. Okay so Jimmy has his one guest left after you and your… Rose said you will remain on the couch while Jimmy interview his last guess. We don't usually do that, only on occasion, but she said something about it needing to happen. I was too scared t ask what that was about." Jasper gives the spiel as a backstage woman mikes me up. I am a little confused as to why rse would insist on such a thing that I just have to ask about it.

"Oh… do you mind me asking who the other guest is?"

"Oh you don't know? it's E-" he was just about to tell me when he is cut off by Jimmy introducing me.

"And my second guest of the evening please join with me in welcoming the very talented Isabella Swan!" I am swiftly pushed on to the stage and have made my way to Jimmy within seconds.

The crowed is still screaming crazily as I sit down and I am really taken aback by it that I laugh nervously.

"Alright, settle down settle down. I know I'm good looking but we must remember we have guests." Jimmy jokes and the crowed responds accordingly and quiet down.

"So Bella, been a while since we last conversed, I believe I predicted that your next book would bring you straight to me and what do you know here you are!" he laughs and his eyes encourage me to respond to his banter.

"Why yes Jimmy you did, I regret doubting you greatly. I am honestly shocked by the response the book has had because I really DID NOT expect it at all. So good job you called it!" I respond playfully as the audience laughs.

"Why my dear why ever not? Everything you write has my mother ringing me up demanding I get you on the show to talk about it-"I cut him off with my wiity remark.

"Your mother? Really jimmy? That's what your going with… look its okay If you like to read romance novels." I say in a condescending whisper tone, which has the audience in stiches. Hmm, didn't know it was that funny.

"Ahhh! How did you know! It's true, I admit it. I Jimmy Kimmel am a romance addict." He reply's dramatically. "However on the subject of romance….do tell me what is your romance life status at present?"

"Ummm, shall we say non-existent? I don't really leave a lot of room for that part of my personal life at the moment. And unfortunately life isn't like my books, I am not as lucky as my characters." I admit truthfully yet in a playful tone laughing at myself.

"What? I'm sure a woman as beautiful as you is receiving offers left right and center!" Jimmy exclaims boldly.

"No I'm afraid I am very short on offers of such nature and I guess happily so." I tried to say with enough conviction as possible trying not to let the fact that I am incredibly lonely seep into what I am saying. The interview continued for about five more minutes and we returned after an add break and I moved across the couch so Jimmy's Next guest could take my spot. I was still curious as to who that was, I wonder if-

My musing were cut off by Jimmy returning to air, "And now for my final guest of the evening, the handsome, hot and horrendously talented Mr. Edward Cullen!" Words cannot describe how loud the audience went when Jimmy said this. My ears felt like they were bleeding while my mind was going….what does that name sound familiar? And then I saw the god of my dreams. It was… there are not words. I was in a trance as this Adonis made his way up the stairs and embraced jimmy. He was staring right back though because our eyes never parted. He made his way to his seat, sat down and continued to stare at me. Nothing else existed, not even the millions of people watching. I knew right then and there that he was forever more all my life would revolve around. His deep brown eyes pierced right through mine and captured something deep within me that I can't begin to explain. I wanted to kiss his lips, hold his hands, wrap myself safely in his arms and never leave. I was so overwhelmed with emotion in made me want to cry and I'm pretty sure tears were on their way. That was until our spell was broken and my Adonis jumped at the sound of Jimmy's voice.

"Ahhh, you know if you two want to keep doing that we can cut to commercial?" he remarked and the audience laughed with him. Edward immediately righted himself and replied.

"Sorry Jimmy, I was just so captivated by Miss Swan's beauty." He said keeping his eyes on me the entire time. "Excuse my behavior Miss swan, I am Edward Cullen, I'm a big fan." He said with a charm smoldering smile and a kiss to my hand. As soon as his lips met my skin a part of me died and went to a blissful heaven.

"Oh, well urghhhh…..ummmm thank you?" I have never cared less about being so embarrassed in my life.

"So Edward I hear that your new film might be in the running for the Oscars? Is that true?" Jimmy questioned quickly.

"Oh umm depends, we hope so. Everyone worked incredibly hard on it, it would be well deserved." He replied with flawless charm. I felt Edwards hand that had somehow made its way over the back of the couch gently brush my shoulders. His fingers subtly dancing on my skin.

"What is next in the works for you? Anything big lined up? Maybe a break? You did just spend a whole year on the one film." Jimmy exclaimed with admiration.

"Well depends I think I will take some time off before diving into my next project." He replied modestly.

"that's sounds relaxing. You could have time to meet new people go on a few dates… say since were on the subject how is the old personal life? Any girlfriends?" Jimmy cracks another joke that this time has all the ladies and some men, in the audience holding their breathe. Including me. No he cant.. well of course he would. A man like him isn't single let alone interested in me. what the hell am I thinking!

"Well actually I am single right now and Miss swan… may I call you Isabella?" he shifts his body towards me.

"yes." I say breathless.

"Thank you," he replies as he gets down in front of me on one knee and takes my left hand in both of his. I cannot breathe. "Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" I let out a huge breathe I had been holding in. And before my mouth can catch up with my brain I reply.

" I let out a huge breathe I had been holding in. And before my mouth can catch up with my brain I reply.

"yes." The most heart breaking smile splits across his face and his kisses the hand that still remains in both of his.

"Well I think that is a perfect note to end tonight on, ladies and gentleman please join me in in thanking our guests for this evening and I will see you tomorrow night!" Jimmy ends the show and Edward is still on his knee in front of me. Jimmy comes up beside us and says quietly,

"Whatever happens here… I know it will last, trust me I can tell these things. You two were made for each other. Oh and thank you for the ratings." He jokes as he runs off stage. Edward quickly pulls me too my feet as he rises and pulls me by the hand offstage. We maneuver around back stage. People staring the whole time until he pushes us into a room, of what I assume is his dressing room and pushes me up against the wall and locks his lips to mine.

And from that moment on there was no guarantee. I could feel the core of my earth shifting and realized. Edward Cullen was my soul mate.

A.N

Okay so first chapter done, Jimmy kimmel? Don't ask why he just popped into my head. Also I know it's out of context and crazy over the top with the love thing its meant to be that way, don't like it then you don't have to read on. However if you do let me have it do you want to continue and what would you like to see happen. I cant promise I will include it as I have a set story line but nothing is set in stone.

Thanks, please review

LJ xx

"


End file.
